Love me, please
by LoVeSiRiUsBlAcK
Summary: Las vacaciones... los merodeadores antes de comenzar su último año en el colegio... chicas... ¡Adolescentes! Lean y dejen rr... porfis, es mi primer fict...SiriusLover


Disclaimer: No, nada de esto es mío, pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Bueno… estoy un poco nerviosa (un poco… ¡un poco! Si te estás comiendo los dedos, porque uñas ya no te quedan! _May)_ como decía, estoy un poco nerviosa, porque es mi primer fict. Tengo miedo que sea un desastre… (Lo será, ya lo sabes… _May)_. Pero quiero que me lo digan, si es un desastre… quiero saberlo. Tengo derecho… jejeje… ¡dejen un review, plis!

Bueno… ahí va:

«·' ·.¸.·" Prólogo "·.¸.· '·»

Debes saber, esto no es lo que parece… por favor Remus…

Mira… lo diré una sola vez… ¡Vete!

Escucha, no es…

¡Vasta! Mira Remus, soy bastante grandecita para saber lo que tengo, y lo que no tengo que hacer¿no crees? –dijo una muchacha de cabello castaño claro por los hombros y ojos negros. De altura normal.

Se encontraba en una habitación muy desordenada, una casa muy antigua. En esa misma habitación, había dos personas más. Dos chicos, precisamente. Uno se encontraba en la puerta, con la cara contraída por la furia. Rojo, parecía que echaba fuego. Era alto, de cabello castaño claro, también, que le caía sobre los ojos de un prefecto color miel. Muy guapo. Era muy parecido a la chica que estaba en la habitación, con la diferencia de que él era notablemente mayor.

El otro chico era alto, más alto que el primero, de cabello largo, negro, casi como la noche. Ojos grises. Un hombre muy guapo, demasiado, para cualquier mujer. Irresistible.

Y así lo había sido para Kiara, la chica que se encontraba en la habitación: irresistible.

Y es que la raíz de este problema, de que este muchacho de ojos miel, llamado Remus Lupin, se enojara tanto con su amigo Sirius Black, fue que cuando entró al dormitorio de su hermanita menor, Kiara, ella estaba besándose con Sirius.

Y es que así era Remus, muy celoso, demasiado. Su hermana era tan solo dos años menor. Concurría, como ellos, al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. En Gryffindor, también. Ella tenía quince años, estaba en quinto. Ellos diecisiete, este era su último año en Hogwarts. Remus se había encargado de mantener a su hermana alejada de todo ente que fuera del sexo opuesto, o similar… durante todos los años de Hogwarts. Pero había un pequeño problemita: que ella se encargaba de hacer lo contrario. Tan solo por el hecho de hacer poner furioso a su hermano mayor, Kiara salía con cada chico que se lo pedía. Y no le era difícil encontrar candidatos, ya que era muy guapa.

Sirius, por su parte, tenía una sola mujer prohibida bajo pena de muerte, y esa era Kiara. Remus se había encargado siempre de recordarle cuán importante era para él que la viera como 'su hermanita menor'. Pero esto era muy complicado para Sirius, ya que no podía taparse los ojos cada vez que ella pasaba por delante de él… y tampoco podía evitar notar que era muy linda… en fin, durante cinco años, había fingido que era tan solo la 'hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos', pero ese día…

¿Grande? Tú… ¿Grande¡¿Grande, tu Kiara Lupin! –gritaba Remus desquiciado.

Monny creo que lo mejor va a ser que te calmes. A ver Padfoot… ¿no explicas? –habló un muchacho de gafas, cabello azabache y muy desordenado, ojos marrón oscuro y grandes. Muy guapo también, de altura normal, como Remus. Ese era James Potter, otro del grupito y acababa de entrar en la habitación alertado por los gritos furiosos de su amigo.

Yo puedo explicarlo, James. No es necesario que tú también me trates como un bebé. –dijo Kiara ofendida. Que su hermano fuera guardabosque lo aceptaba, pero de los amigos de su hermano… ¡era demasiado! –Lo que sucedió fue que vino Sirius a pedirme una toalla… y yo lo besé… listo –terminó con una sonrisa de triunfo en la boca.

¡Eso no es una explicación, Kiara! –gritó Remus mientras intentaba salir disparado a estrangular a su amigo -¡Sirius¡Eres un pervertidor de menores¡Yo confié en ti, te traje a mi casa¡Tendrías que seguir el ejemplo de James!

Remus… calma, disculpa¿si? No volverá a suceder, lo juro… -dijo Sirius a la par que levantaba las manos en son de paz, y miraba a Kiara de forma acusadora.

¿Por qué¡Por que no se repetirán! –dijo Kiara a la vez que hacía pucheritos.

Vamos, Monny, Padfoot… bajemos a desayunar en paz –trató de calmar los ánimos James.

Y efectivamente, así fue. Bajaron a desayunar. La madre de Remus tenía todo pronto. Kiara fue la única que no bajó a desayunar, prefirió quedarse en su dormitorio, para evitar las miradas de enfado de su hermano…

La causa por la que estos dos chicos, que no eran parte de la familia 'sanguínea', cabe aclarar, estuvieran en la casa de Remus, es que eran tres inseparables amigos… y se encontraban en vacaciones, las últimas vacaciones antes de terminar el colegio. Y como era de esperarse, 'Los Merodeadores', como se llamaban ellos, no podían perderse la diversión de Hogsmade, donde vivía Remus con su madre y su hermanita…

Monny, ceo que debes ser más considerado con tu hermana… creo que tiene derech…

¡No me hables, Sirius! No respondo de mí… si resulta que te tirabas de hermanito protector y lo único que querías era liártela por mi espalda…

¿No crees que exageras, Remus? Fue solo un beso… sabes como es Kiara…

Si, James tiene razón…

Mmmm… por esta vez estás perdonado… ¡pero que no se vuelva a repetir!

Nunca –contestó rápidamente Sirius.

Los días pasaron. Las vacaciones fueron muy divertidas para todos. Lo merodeadores habían tomado la diversión por el lado de quidditch, cerveza de mantequilla y fiestas nocturnas. Todos unos galanes. Cada noche salían a 'tomar unas cervezas'.

El episodio que se había suscitado aquella mañana con Sirius y Kiara, no había vuelto a repetirse. Es más, ambos trataban de esquivarse, raras veces hablaban, o se miraban. Esto era una satisfacción para Remus… ya que se sentía más tranquilo de saber que su hermanita estaba alejada del pervertidor de menores que era su amigo. James, por su parte, se divertía mirando pelear a sus dos amigos, pero algo le faltaba en esas vacaciones para que fueran ideales… algo que nunca había tenido, y que seguramente nunca tendría, según él. Pero lo que no sabía, era que ese 'eago' estaba cerca… muy cerca de llegar.

«·' ·.¸.·" Notas "·.¸.· '·»

¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Deben tenerme paciencia, es mi primer fict… sean buenitos… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

Muchos saludos… los quiere…

···«·'( ·.¸(.·" (_SiriusLover_) "·.)¸.·) '·»···


End file.
